THE NEOPACK
by kjay1
Summary: Can the Gargoyles defeat the Pack after their latest upgrade?


The Neo-Pack 

**_NOTE: I'm gonna make this short and to the point, this fanfic is about the animated T.V. show "GARGOYLES" and belongs to Disney, and are not mine in any way, ect, ect...._**

_Previously on Gargoyles..._  


Dingo: A sight better than trading in pieces of your own body like used car parts.

Hyena:What's your problem?

Dingo:I'm a parnter in a feak show.  
From Upgrade

Goliath was slashed up,bloody, and weakened but, somehow he found the strength in Elisa's words. Goliath picked up the monster and knocked him into the circuit box.

  
**

- - - 

**

A Clawed hand from the burnt body of the monster started to move. And slowly the dark, burnt, flesh started to heal.

  
From The Predator (part 2)

_Night, April 29th, in a unknown location..._

In a darkened room, there was a unknown figure sitting in a large metal chair. The figure clicked a button on his chair, and a large wall sized screen popped on. On the screen was the Erie building. After a few mintues, four large bat-like shadows flew from the building. The camera then zoomed up on the four bat-like shadows. The bat-like shadows were Goliath, Brooklyn, Broadway, and Angela, going on their nightly patrol. The camera then zoomed up on Goliath. The figure in the chair gave out a low pitched growl. 

"Revenge..." The figure said in a low pitched, scratchy, animal-like voice. 

The screen split in half, with the picture of the Erie building on one side, and on the other side a list of names and places scrolled up the screen. Finally the scrolling stopped, and a name popped on the screen. 

"XA-NA-TOS". The figure in the chair said with a growl. 

_Night, May 13th at M and T bank on 35th street and 7th avenue_

"The mighty pack, reduced to robbin' banks." Wolf growled tiredly, while keeping look out. 

"Quit you're whinning, fuzzball!" Hyena said, as her cybernetic hand turned into a lazer, and started to slice through the thick steel door of the safety vault. 

Wolf glared at Hyena. 

"Quit fighting you two, we haven't got all night!" Jackel said. 

Hyena was about to make another rude comment, but then she finally got the door opened. Instead of seeing bags of money, or bars of gold, the vault was empty. There was a small silver metal cube, laying on the floor. 

"Who's idea of a sick joke is this??!!" Jackel said starring at the cube. 

"We wasted 30 mintues opening this vault for this??!!" Growled Wolf as he picked up the cube. 

A beam of bright light came out of the top of the cube. The light then projected a hologram of a face of a man. 

The man was pale white in color. He had a long face with a small chin, and a small pointy nose. His hair was long, and put back into a pony tail. He had long thin eyebrows, black eyes, and looked like he was in his late 30's or early 40's. 

"You're the Pack, I believe." The man said warmly. 

"What's it to ya, pal!" Hyena said smartly. 

"Who are you, and how do you know about us?" Jackel asked suspiciously. 

"How I know about you is unimportant right now. My name is Daniel Dragnok. I'm coming to you with an offer. Leave this dull and boring life of peddy crime behind, and work for me." The man said. 

"And why should we do that?" Wolf growled darkly. 

"I'll pay better." Dragnok said simply. 

"Ooooh, we're _really_ convienced." Jackel said sarcastically. 

"Ha! Ha!" Dragnok laughed. "What if I mentioned 'Gargoyles' and-" Dragnok looked at Jackel's cybernetic implants. "a improvement on you're 'condition'." 

"I wanted a crack at those Gargoyles for some time now!" Hyena said, making a fist. 

"Been there done that." Wolf said about to crush the cube. 

"When we were 'upgraded' last time, we were told the same punch line, and look how _that_ turnt out." Jackel said, clearly not impressed. 

Dragnok let out a small laugh. 

"Heh, heh. Of course you couldn't beat the Gargoyles. Not with those primative improvements Gen-U-Tech, and Cyberbotics gave you. Join me, and I'll give you Cybernetic parts that will make the ones you have now look like toys. No prison could hold you." 

"What about me?" Wolf said. 

Dragnok looked at Wolf. 

"You my ferocious friend, will be stronger and faster than anyone one this planet. Even stronger than a Gargoyle, espeically that purple one, what's his name?" 

"Goliath!" Wolf said growling with hatred. 

"Goliath..." Dragnok said, almost as darkly as Wolf. "And as an added bonus, you will have a healing factor, which means that you will recover from an injury in almost seconds." 

"You have my attention." Wolf said. 

"We both want the Gargoyles. And if we work togather, we'll both get what we want." Dragnok said. 

"Intervesting." Jackel said thoughtfully, while putting his hand under his chin. 

"Hey Bro, it beats doing _this_." Hyena said pointing to the empty shelves in the vault. 

"I would like to have another crack at Goliath and actually win this time." Wolf growled angerily. 

"Wonderful." Dragnok said, rubbing his hanbs togather. "The bargin has been made, and revenge shall be ours." 

********

_May 29th, night, near the Erie Building_

"Three muggings, plus one armed robbery." Brooklyn said smugly. 

"Not without our help!" Lexington protested. 

"Won't you guys stop acting like hatchings?" Angela said. 

Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway, and Angela justed finished their patrol for the night, and was heading back to the castle, which is on top of the Erie building. And as usual, they were fighting over which one busted the most bad guys.

"Yeah, Brooklyn, _grow_ up!" Broadway cut in.

"Cut it out, loverboy!" Brooklyn shot back. 

Brooklyn and Broadway were aruging among themselves until a alarm went off.

"Hey guys, was that an alarm?" Lexington said, pointing.

"What?!" Brooklyn and Broadway said, interupted from their childish squabble.

"Over there, that building." Angela said, looking in the same direction Lexington was pointing to.

"A bank robbery!" Broadway said with excitment.

"We should check it out." Brooklyn said, about to glide to the scene.

"Do you think that's wise?" Angela said with caution. "It's nearly an hour before dawn."

"Don't worry Angie!" Brooklyn said sure of himself. "We're pratically AT the castle! All we got to do is bust these guys, and we'll be home in no time!"

"I don't know about this.." Angela said, worried, as she followed Brooklyn to the roof of the bank.

"It'll be a peice of cake!" Broadway said, landing on top of the roof.

"Now we need a way in." Brooklyn said after everyone was on the roof.

"No problem." Broadway said, walking up to the door of the roof, and ripping it off.

"Let's go!" Brooklyn said, going down the stairs.

After going down the steps and into the main lobby of the bank, the Gargoyles heard a high pitched, female maniacal laugh.

"Where did I hear that laugh before?" Lexington said.

"Yeah, it does sound _familar_." Broadway said, looking around a corner.

"It came from over there, by that open door." Brooklyn said, pointing to the thick, heavy, vault door that was slightly ajar.

"Come and help me pull it open." Brooklyn said, going to the door.

All four Gargoyles grabbed a part of the heavy vault door, and pulled. After opening the door, they walked into the dimmed vault, only lighted by a small light bulb over head.

"It looks like our 'bait' is here!" Said that same female voice that was laughing before.

All four Gargoyles turned their heads at once.

"It's Hyena!!" Exclaimed Lexington, with eyes glowing.

"If Hyena is here, then- The Pack!!" Brooklyn said, seeing Jackel appear on the other side of the vault room.

"New and improved!" Jackel said while circling the Gargoyles.

"Yeah, new look, same dumb Pack!" Lexington growled, while looking at Jackel and Hyena's new sliver colored, cybernetic implants.

Hyena then turned her cybernetic arm into a large fist and swung it at the Gargoyles, causing them to scatter in all directions.

"Whoa!!" Brooklyn yelled, almost slamming into a wall. "When was the last time you seen Hyena's arm melt into a large, cartoon sized metal fist?!!"

"And when was the last time you seen a wolf with wings??!!" Shouted Broadway, pointing as he was getting up from the floor.

All four Gargoyles looked back.

In shock and in horror.

They were looking at Wolf, who obviously went under a mutant upgrade.

Wolf had bat-like wings like a Gargoyle, long scythe-like clawed hands; horn blades coming out of his knees and elbows. Wolf stood on the balls of his feet like a Gargoyle, and on each of his clawed feet was an upraised claw, eight, ten inches long. That claw, kicked by strong coiled steel legs, would slice through a car door, not to mention a Gargoyle.

Plus, Wolf's face looked nothing but ferocious. His ears were long, they stuck out the sides of his head, and was twice as long as before. Long fangs stuck out through his mouth, and his hair was wild-looking, and very long.

"Let's get them!" Wolf said growling, with his voice sounding more beast-like than human.

"Aw man, this is not good." Brooklyn whispered, while getting into a fighting stance.

"Enough with the chit chat!" Hyena yelled, turning her arm into a battle axe, and swinging it at the Gargoyles.

All of them got out the way, except Angela, who got sliced in the leg.

"AHHH!" Angela roared in pain.

"Angela!!" Broadway roared, with eyes blazing as he attacked Hyena.

Broadway grabbed Hyena, and tried to put her in a full nelson.

"I don't think so, fat-boy!" Hyena said, as electricity went through her body, shocking Broadway.

Broadway roared in pain, and went unconscious.

"Broadway!!" Lexington yelled, trying to go to him, but he was then grabbed in a super strong grip by Wolf.

"Where do _you_ think you're goin'!" Wolf growled, giving Lexington a super strong punch in the head, knocking him out. "I didn't like that bat-boy anyway." Then Wolf threw Lexington aside like he was trash.

There was only Brooklyn and Angela left.

Angela, mad at Hyena for what she did to Broadway, tried to pounce on her with eyes blazing crimson. Brooklyn decided to go after Wolf. Just when they were about to make impact, Brooklyn, Angela, and all the rest of the Gargoyles turnt to stone.

"Well that was easy." Hyena said, kicking Angela's stone form. "We should just smash them and be done with it."

"Yeah. I would like to give them a 'stone face lift'." Jackel said, forming his cybernetic arm into a large chisel. "Too bad the boss wants them alive." He added on sarcastically.

**

****

**

"Two hours after sunset, and they're still not back." Goliath grumbled under his breath, while watching the city skyline from the castle battlement.

"Ay, you know how the lads are." Hudson said walking up to Goliath.

Bronx justed whined unhappily.

Then Elisa came in.

"Hi Goliath." Elisa said, walking in. Then she looked at the empty perches. "Where are the guys?"

"They didn't come back from patrol last night. They should be back by now. It's been two hours." Goliath said with concern.

"Do you think something happened to them?" Elisa said. "There are the Quarryme-"

"I don't know." Goliath said interrupting her.

"Don't worry." Elisa said reasuringly. "They can take good care of themselves."

********

Among the noise of people, typewriters, and ringing phones, Chantè Hall was tackling the mess called her desk.

"I wish Bluestone would keep his mess on _his_ side." Chantè rumbled, as she pushed a pile of reports and paperwork on Matt's desk, causing some of the papers to fall on the floor.

"I'll get that." A female voice said.

Chantè looked up.

"Jessie? Jessica Haley from the 19th Precinct Emergency Service Unit?! What are you doing here?" Chantè said, surpised.

"Well," The blonde hair, blue eyed women said. "They put me here to be on the Gargoyles Task Force."

"But I thought they only took detectives." Chantè said.

"They also wanted some sharpshooters on the force I guess." Jessie said. "And the ESU is the place to go."

"Great. Now they want us to start shooting Gargoyles." Chantè said sarcastically, with a hit of tiredness. "I've been on the task force for five months now, and I haven't seen one Gargoyle. I'm starting to doubt that they exist. This is a waste of the city's money of you ask me. But if they want to waste their money to pay me to hunt for something that might not even exist, that's fine by me."

Jessie looked to the side. Then she pulled a video tape out of her jacket.

"You'll change you're mind when you see this." Jessie said, giving Chantè the tape.

"What is it?" Chantè asked, taking the tape.

"There's a bank uptown that was broken into last night. Nothing was taken, but 4 'Gargoyles' were caught on the security camera. And get this, The Pack was there too." Jessie said.

"The Pack huh?" Chantè said thoughtfully.

"Hey Chantè!" Matt said, interrupting Chantè's thoughts. He then smiled at Chantè and Jessie, smiling with a thousand white teeth. "What's up?"

"Gargoyles." Chantè said waving the tape infront of Matt. "They were at a bank break-in. The Pack was there."

"The Pack?!" Matt said, trying not to sound shocked.

"We got to go see that tape in the Captain's office." Matt said taking the tape from Chantè, and rushing towards Captain Chavez's office.

Chantè and Jessie looked at each other and, shrugged their shoulders.

"Let's go and see this tape." Chantè said, getting up from her chair.

After seeing the tape, Matt HAD to tell Elisa. If The Pack is back, then the Gargoyles are in SERIOUS trouble.

While Chantè was gone for the moment, Matt picked up the phone from his desk, and started dailing.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Mrs. X?" Matt asked. "Is Elisa there?" In the background, Matt could hear Fox's baby Alex, giggling.

"Yeah, I think so. I'll go check."

Matt waited impatiently, as Fox went to go get Elisa. Then Matt heard the muffling of the phone as Elisa got on.

"Matt?" Elisa answered.

"Yeah, it's me. I just saw a security tape of a bank robbery. The trio and Angela was on it, and so was The Pack." Matt lowered his voice just incase someone could over heard him.

"The Pack???!!!" Elisa boomed. "That explains everything! The guys went missing last night!"

"Plus The Pack looked like they went under a serious make over." Then Matt looked up, and saw Chantè coming over towards the desk. "I gotta go Elisa, my partner is back."

"Okay Matt. Thanks _alot_." Elisa said. Then Matt hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Chantè asked, as she sat down.

"That was just Elisa." Matt responded.

"Oh okay." Chantè said. "By the way, I found out some info on The Pack."

"What?!" Matt said sitting up in his seat.

"It turns out that the Pack was formed by Xanatos enterpises, for a t.v. show. About two years ago, they got arrested for holding a women hostage." Chantè then looked through a report. "Later they broke out, and turned to crime. Then they got those cybernetic implants, and mutations done by Gen-U-Tech and Cyberbotics, also owned by Xanatos enterpises, which is owned by a Mr. David Xanatos who in 1994, was put in jail for receiving stolen property." Chantè then took a deep breath, and paused of a second. "This is the same man that owns the company, that owns The Pack. I smell a connection here."

"Wow." Matt said finally, when Chantè was finished. "How did you find all of this?"

"Skillz." Chantè said, patting her chest proudly.

"Yeah, whatever." Matt said, crossing his arms, clearly not impressed.

********

Elisa rushed in the court yard after Matt told her about the tape.

"Goliath!" Elisa yelled. "I know what happened to the guys! The Pack might have them!"

Goliath, who was on top of the battlement, jumped off, and swooped down to the court yard, and landed next to Elisa.

"The Pack??!!" Goliath roared, with eyes blazing.

"Matt told me that they and The Pack was on a security tape of a bank. Matt also told me that The Pack looked like they were 'upgraded' again." Elisa said.

Do ye think The Pack is holdin' de lads hostage?" Hudson asked, walking in.

"I think so." Elisa said. "And there is only one person that might know where they are." Elisa added on darkly.

"Come." Goliath said leaving. "We would have to go to the _source_ of the problem."

And a minute later, Goliath, Elisa, Hudson, and Bronx bounded into David Xanatos office.

"Hello Goliath, Elisa, Hudson." Xanatos said coolly.

"Enough with the chit chat." Elisa said, glaring at Xanatos. "Brooklyn, Broadawy, Angela, and Lexington might of been kiddnapped by The Pack."

"And you created The Pack." Goliath added, growling under his breath.

"Oh. So you think I had something to do with this." Xanatos said.

"Exactly." Elisa said, crossing her arms.

"I had no contact with The Pack for sometime. If there is any way I can help you find-"

"No thanks." Elisa snapped. "We can manage on our own."

"Then Elisa and all three Gargoyles stormed out of Xanatos office.

"Do you think Xanatos had somethin' to do wit' this?" Hudson asked.

"I don't know." Elisa said. "He said that there is a truce, but I don't trust _that_ man."

"The only thing to do now is, check out Pack Media Studios to see if they are there." Goliath said.

**

****

**

"What? We're still alive?!" Lexington said wearily, as he woke up.

"I'm not surpised." Brooklyn said.

Lexington rubbed his eyes. Lexington and the others were in cages in a large metal room.

"The Pack must of been hired by someone to get us." Brooklyn continued.

"If someone did hire them, the suspect list is not that long." Broadway said. "Xanatos, Sevarius, Toni Dracon..."

"The Quarrymen." Brooklyn cut in.

"None of the above." Said a evil, deep, voice. "I hired The Pack."

All four Gargoyles turned their heads.

Standing right before them was Dragnok, in a black suit.

"And who are you?" Brooklyn asked smartly.

"My name is Daniel Dragnok, owner of Shinir Industries."

"Yeah, so what do you want with us?" Broadway said harshly.

Dragnok cut his eyes across the room, looking at all four Gargoyles. Then he looked back at Broadway.

"You're not the Gargoyle I'm looking for. But no matter. He will come any way."

"Who are you talking about?" Broadway said.

"Goliath!" Angela exclaimed. "What do you want with my father??!!" She boomed.

"Why revenge of course." Dragnok said simply. "That Goliath and that _woman_, Chantè Hall has caused me some problems."

"Who's Chantè Hall?" Brooklyn asked.

"Matt's new partner." Broadway answered.

Dragnok continued. "I think you Gargoyles are going to cause me some problems in my future plans. So I brought you here knowing that you're 'Goliath' will come here first to save you. And when he does, I will have The Pack destroy him, and you four."

"You can't do that!!" Angela growled, with eyes glowing red, and was racing towards the bars of her cage.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dragnok said, cocking an eyebrow at Angela.

"Angela, DON'T!!!!" Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington yelled in unison.

Too late. Angela grabbed the bars, and was rewarded with an electrical shock. She cried out in pain.

"Angela!!" Broadway yelled, stepping forward. "Are you okay??!!"

"I'm...I'm okay." Angela said weakly, as she rubbed her head.

"Broadway glared at Dragnok, with eyes blazing white. "Get us out of here or I'll..."

"Or what?" Dragnok mocked. "Or you'll kill me? Ha! You'll have to do better than that! I'll be going now. But don't worry, you'll have company soon. Adieu." Dragnok left the room, laughing.

**

****

**

Goliath (holding Elisa), and Hudson glided with lighting speed towards Pack Media Studios. It took longer than usual because the wind was against them, and plus the fact that there wasn't mant thermals out tonight.

Soon, Goliath, and Hudson saw Pack Media Studios below, and landed.

"Are you sure they are here?" Elisa said, as Goliath placed her on the ground gently.

"There is only one way to find out." Goliath said, as he ripped the metal door off.

Goliath, Elisa, and Hudson stepped into the dark building.

"I don't like this..." Hudson said, as he took out his sword.

Elisa, feeling the same way, took out her gun.

"Man it's awfully quiet." Elisa whispered.

Suddenly, the lights went on, causing everyone to cover their eyes.

HHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRAWWWWWWWARRR!

AHHHGRR!!

Elisa blinked, and saw Goliath's body fly backwards across the floor. Then she looked back the other way, and saw Wolf, with wings, claws, horn blades, fangs, and all, land on his feet.

"I always wanted to take another shot at him." Wolf growled.

"Try and stop us _now_!" Hyena said, while laughing manically.

"I like you're style sis." Jackel said, giving his sister a high five.

Hudson and Elisa ran back to help Goliath up.

"Are ye okay lad?" Hudson asked.

"Yes." Goliath moaned.

"You guys maybe upgraded, but you're the same dim-wits!" Elisa said.

"Don't talk so soon, sister!" Hyena shot back. "Attack!!"

Wolf leaped forward, slashing his elbow blades infront of Elisa with lighting speed.

Before Elisa could react, Goliath jumped infront of her with eyes blazing.

SEEEWWW!

Goliath roared in pain, as Wolf slashed, and a bright red line was cut across his massive lavender chest.

"Goliath!!!" Elisa yelled.

Meanwhile Hudson went slashing his sword after Jackel and Hyena.

"Come on then! none of us aren't gettin' any younger!" Hudson said, as he was slashing his sword at Hyena's cybernetic arm.

CLINK! CLINK!

Hyena was blocking Hudson's blows with her left arm, while her other hand turned into a long cable, and went around Hudson's head and neck. Electricity then flowed, shocking Hudson to unconsciousness.

"Don't make me laugh old timer!" Hyena laughed, dropping him.

Goliath was still tackling Wolf.

Goliath swung his fist and hit Wolf hard enough to fold him into two. Wolf bounded back a few steps, while his clawed feet gripped the metal floor, carving claw marks in it. At the same time, Wolf leaped at Goliath.

Elisa fired her gun.

BLAM! BLAM!

The bullets bounced off of Wolf's shoulder. Goliath moved out the way of Wolf'a attack.

Elisa looked at Wolf in horror.

"Ha! Ha!" Wolf laughed. "You can't stop me! I'm in---Oooof!"

Goliath used that brief distraction to punch Wolf in the head with a flying back fist, sending him flying flat on his face.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Elisa chimed.

"Hey don't forget about us!" Jackel said, as his arm strenched out, and backslapped Elisa, causing her to slide across the floor.

"Elisa!!!" Goliath yelled in rage, going after Jackel and Hyena.

Before Goliath could get to them, Wolf got up and, tried to slash him again. Wolf kicked Goliath with his clawed feet.

Wolf extended that upraised killer, ten inch long, claw.

Goliath fell back. He looked down, and saw a hole in his stomach.

"AHHHHH!" Goliath bellowed in agony.

"You're time is over, Goliath!" Wolf roared in victory, as he leaped on top of him.

Goliath swung his arms, and knocked Wolf's legs out from under him. Wolf toppled down, and landed besides Goliath. Goliath's left hand went to Wolf's throat and he squeezed. Goliath squeezed with all the strength he had. Wolf slashed at Goliath again, and opened a gash in his arm, but Goliath kept his grip tight.

Goliath roared as Wolf twitched and moved wildly and began to jerk uncontrollably.

CRASH!!

David Xanatos, and his wife Fox, crashed through the overhead window in rocket powered, battle exosuits.

"Oh look, the Calvery is here!" Hyena said sarcastically, as she looked up.

"You three at it again??!!" Fox said as she landed. "Who hired you _this_ time?"

"Hey, not everyone can snag a muti-billionare boyfriend!" Hyena shot back.

"Forget the chatter, lets just annihilate them!" Jackel said, Charging Xanatos.

"You're have to do better than that." Xanatos said, while firing his lazer.

**

****

**

"You're friends are here." Dragnok said acidly over the loud speaker. "And they stopped my Neo-Pack. David and Fox Xanatos. It doesn't matter though. Soon, he will be destoryed by his own technology. This isn't over yet!"

"So Xanatos isn't behind this after all." Lexington said.

Then a lazer blast went through the metal door, and Xanatos bounded in. Xanatos then used his lazer to shoot at the control panel that controled the cages.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" Xanatos said, as he opened the Gargoyles cages.

"Thanks." Angela said, as she got out of her cage.

"We thought you had something to do with this. We're sorry." Brooklyn said.

"No harm done." Xanatos said, leaving the room.

"We have to get out of here before The Pack wakes up. And Goliath is seriously injured."

"What?!" All four Gargoyles yelled.

"I can't explain now. Fox took him and Elisa back to the Castle, and Hudson went with her."

Xanatos and the Gargoyles ran into the next room. In the other room laying across the floor was Wolf, Jackel, and Hyena bounded in cable wire. The Gargoyles climbed up the wall, and through the broken overhead window, while Xanatos blasted out. Dragnok's evil voice followed them.

"Go ahead, run! Run while you can! You just got lucky...this time!"

"Who was that?" Xanatos asked.

"we'll explain on the way." Brooklyn said.

**

****

**

The last thing Goliath remebered was, holding on to Wolf's neck, and that his vision was red. Red and fading. After Wolf gave him that vicious kick, and saw the damage that kick had done, Goliath knew that he was dead. He could feel his brain shutting down. With his last ounce of strength, Goliath grabbed Wolf's neck and didn't let go.

Much later, Goliath heard voices.

"Oh my God, Goliath!!"

"Father, don't die on us!"

"Just hang on til sunraise lad!"

"But that's four hours away!"

Goliath's mind started to wander at this point. He couldn't quite focus. He heard them arguing in his head. Voices...voices...

"Goliath! Are you still with us!" A voice demanded.

Goliath thought it might of been Elisa.

_Elisa._ Goliath thought. _She was so pretty. She didn't think she was part of the clan, but she was. I remember back when I first met her...She fell and I caught her. Where was it? It was...It was..._

"Oh Goliath." A voice cried out desperately.

Goliath felt himself floating in the air. He looked down, and saw himself on a bed, with Elisa holding his hand. Xanatos, Fox, and the whole clan was surrounding Goliath's bed. He was hooked up to medical devices, and I.V. bags.

Goliath felt serene now. Peaceful. Although he realized that he was dying, Goliath felt concern. But it was from far away. Like he was worried about somebody esle, and not what was happening to him.

"Look! He's moving!"

"Come on, Goliath, open you're eyes."

Goliath wondered. _What were they all yelling about? yelling and bothering me._

"Goliath, this is Elisa. Come on big guy, open you're eyes.

_Elisa. Oh yes. Elisa. Her. I liked her._

"Father please, open you're eyes!"

_'Open my eyes?'_

Sure. Why not?

"Look, he's waking up!"

The world swirled around Goliath. Hazy images became clearer. He was in a room. On his left side was Elisa. On his right was Angela. The other Gargoyles surrounded the bed, looking relieved. Xanatos was in the back of the room, looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" Elisa asked anxiously.

Goliath worked his jaw. "Yes. I guess so." 

Just then, the rays of the sun came in the room, encasing Goliath and the Clan in stone. Elisa stayed with Goliath throughout the day.

The next night, the clan woke up, sending stone fragments everywhere.

"Goliath, are you alright?" Elisa asked again.

"Yes." Goliath said sitting up. "Did we beat The Pack?" He asked.

"Just barely." Elisa responded. "Xanatos helped."

"Father, you're okay!" Angela said, hugging Goliath.

"I'm glad, you're alright Goliath." Xanatos said, stepping up to the bed.

"You saved my life and I thank you." Goliath said to Xanatos.

Owen stepped in the room. "Sir, I just found out that our computer files had been broken into.

"Really?" Xanatos replied. "What was stolen?"

"Who ever did this went into the data files for our 4.0 Coyote robot."

"Maybe that Dragnok guy did it." Lexington said.

"I wouldn't be surpised." Xanatos said. "Who ever this Dragnok is has technology that would make ours look like cheap toys."

"Yeah." Brooklyn said agreeing. "You seen what he did to Wolf?? Wolf now looks like a cross between a Wolf, a Gargoyle, and a Raptor from Jurassic park. He almost killed Goliath."

"I think we haven't seen the last of them." Elisa said. "They are unbeatble!" Hudson said. 

"No." Goliath said. "They are not unbeatble. As long as we're together, The Pack can't stop us. And when we face them again, we'll be better prepared."

"I hope you're right Goliath." Elisa said looking into Goliath's eyes. "I hope you're right." 


End file.
